REX
REX is one of the playable characters in Risk of Rain 2. It was released as a new unlock-able survivor from the Scorched Acres Update. How to Unlock REX is unlocked by completing the challenge "Power Plant". (Repair the broken robot with an Escape Pod's Fuel Array.) The challenge requires the player to acquire the Fuel Array item at the back of the escape pod at the beginning of the game, and escort the equipment all the way to Abyssal Depths. Within the area, the player has to make their way to the top portion of the map via the geysers placed around the area, where you will find REX's model as an interactable. Interacting with REX with the fuel cell equipped completes the challenge, unlocking REX as a playable survivor in future runs. Note: The Fuel Array occupies your equipment slot, but as long as you escort the equipment to stage 4, you can temporarily equip another equipment in prior stages to charge the teleporter and clear bosses without the Array's penalty. Also, beware that the MUL-T and Acrid survivors are unable to obtain the Fuel Array solo, as they deploy without an escape pod at the beginning of the run. Skills Natural Toxins , reducing movement speed, armor, and damage. | notes = *If a character is , their armor is reduced by 30, their damage by 40%, and their movespeed by 40%. }} DIRECTIVE: Inject . The last syringe and | notes = }} Seed Barrage Launch a mortar into the sky for . |notes = }} DIRECTIVE: Drill . |notes = * Need investigation how many time damage is dealt. * Lasts 3 seconds, dealing 1350% damage total. * Unlocked via the "REX: Bushwhacked" Challenge. (As REX, complete an entire teleporter event while under 50% health.) }} DIRECTIVE: Disperse and all enemies hit. if you are airborne. | notes = }} Bramble Volley . Fire thorns that and all enemies hit for . if you are airborne. . | notes =*Unlocked via the "REX: Dunked" Challenge. (As REX, kill a Clay Dunestrider on Abandoned Aqueduct by throwing it into a pit.) }} Tangling Growth Fire a flower that for . | notes = }} Tips * The Primordial Cube can be particularly effective on REX as you are able to launch it into your , ensnaring a large number of enemies at once which in-turn massively increases your total healing. * Walking backwards, jumping and using at a downward angle can launch you quite a long distance in a desirable direction. * Using resets the attack cooldown of , allowing you to attack much faster than normal. * It is highly recommended that you avoid Transcendence and Wake of Vultures when playing REX as these items can replace your health with Shields, a type of health which cannot be recovered from healing. This can totally cripple REX as his abilities , , and take a percentage of your health, but you are unable to recover any of it by using , , or . * It is highly recommended that you avoid Brittle Crown when playing REX as at least one of your four skills will cost health to use, causing you to lose most, if not all, of your money with every use. * Using on at least 3 enemies can restore you back to full health * cannot proc on hit items * Razorwire is a great option for REX because the self damage can proc its razor discharge. * Genesis Loop is great for REX because they can manually activate it through self damage. Lore